


Little Iron Stag - Christmas

by Hanalea_wolf1992



Series: Little Iron Stag [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Family, Modern Westeros, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalea_wolf1992/pseuds/Hanalea_wolf1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lobster Flambe Christmas Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Iron Stag - Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, this works as a sequel for this http://archiveofourown.org/works/5264174 though, you don't need to read it.  
> I just needed a bit of fluff after my last fic so.  
> Let's pretend they celebrate Christmas in Modern Westeros.  
> Enjoy!

“I’m heading out now, Stannis” His brother called appearing at his doorway “Ned is picking me up.”

“Fine” he grumbled, adjusting his collar for the millionth time in front of the mirror.

“I’ll be back late… but you can call me if you need me to bail you out of jail or something” Robert told him seriously and the started guffawing and clutching his stomach

 _It wasn’t funny_ , Stannis thought grimly and scowled at him.

“Alright” his brother said sobering up, wiping tears from his eyes “Here’s $20, order a pizza for you and the little urchin.”

“I already told you” Stannis muttered irritated “Mel is leaving tomorrow to visit her grandmother so she’s coming over tonight and she will cook us dinner.”

“Oh. Well, you still should keep those $20 and go to the pharmacy and… you know.” His brother teased wriggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Get out.”

“Fine” Robert relented holding up his hands in surrender “See you little brother, bye Proudwing”

The bird just looked at Robert bleary eyed and probably upset at being awoken by all the ruckus. Stannis scowled again “I know. He’s irritating” he told Proudwing and put a blanket over his cage so the bird could go back to sleep.

He went back to adjust his clothes in front of the mirror when the bell rang. He hurried down the stairs to open the door and there she was, wearing a small red dress with a leather jacket. Her hair was braided to the side and she wasn’t wearing makeup but still she took his breath away.

“Hi” he breathed, blushing a little. Although they had been dating for a long time she still had the ability to turn him into a blubbering idiot.

“Hi, yourself” she whispered, smirking up at him.

He sobered up and was about to let her in when Robert appeared out of nowhere “I’ll probably won’t be back before mom and dad return from their dinner, Stanny, so you don’t stay up late waiting for me okay?”

“Were you not gone already?” Stannis asked irritably.

“Nah, I was getting my wallet, I’m heading out now. Bye little brother, take care Red.”

“Goodbye Robert” Mel laughed, shaking her head.

“Sooo… Aren’t you going to let me in? These are kind of heavy” she said, lifting up the bags she was carrying.

“Oh… I’m sorry” he stuttered. _You bloody idiot_ , he chastised himself and made to grab the bags from her.

She laughed again “I’m joking, Stannis. I’m pretty capable of taking these on my own, now move over.”

She winked at him and took the bags to the kitchen, he sighed, closing the door and following her. When he got to the kitchen she was already unpacking her stuff from the bags to start making dinner while Renly was excitedly jumping around and demanding they let him help.

 _Brothers,_ he thought exasperatedly.

At the end, Melisandre let Renly wash the tomatoes and ordered Stannis to slice the other vegetables, while she cooked their meal.

*************************

After they ate the tasty chicken Mel prepared, they settled in the living room to watch some Christmas movies.  Renly was on the floor in front of the TV, while he and Mel were sitting on the couch. In the middle of the movie she had demanded he put his arm around her so now she was cuddling his side, smiling contentedly.

“But are they stupid or something? How can they lose track of their son twice? Not one, TWICE!” Renly yelled.

He frowned at his brother’s outburst but he had to admit Renly was right. It was kind of stupid.

“And the two bad men. Weren’t they in jail? Why did they let them out? They were thieves!”

“Perhaps they thought they had changed” Mel replied holding back laughter.

“I don’t get it!” Renly whined, clearly upset.

“Well, perhaps you’ll be in a better mood once I give you your present” Mel told the kid.

“Really?” Renly’s whole face lit up, forgetting about the movie. “I want to see it!”

“Renly. Manners” Stannis chastised.

“Sorry” the kid blushed “Can I have it now, please?” he gave Mel his best puppy eyes.

“Of course” Mel replied smiling and left the living room in search of the gifts.

She came back with to boxes and gave the bigger one to Renly, the boy tore at the wrappings without a care in the world, making Stannis frown a bit at his antics.

“Wow” Renly breathed as he unwrapped a little toy sword, there was also a wooden shield with a stag on it, no doubt Mel had painted it herself.

“It’s awesome” he exclaimed excitedly.

“What do we say, Renly?”

“Thank you, Mel.” The little boy said happily.

“You’re welcome” Mel replied.

Renly grabbed his sword and shield and ran screaming he was the Laughing Storm all around the house.

“Now it’s your turn” Mel smiled at him and handed her the other box. “I hope you like it” she told him softly, almost shy.

Unlike his little brother, he unwrapped his gift carefully and found out it was the story of The First Storm King, he had always loved history and had told Mel how he’d love to read this book but had not been able to find it. It must had taken a lot of work to do it.

“I… this is wonderful, Mel. It must had been very difficult to find. How did you do it?”

“A magician never tells” she winked at him.

“Thank you, really” he took her face in his hands and placed a small Kiss on her nose, making them both blush.

He had been a bit insecure about his gift and now he felt worse, surely after what she gave him his present would seem stupid. Sighing, he took the small box from his pocket.

“I know you might not like this that much but I wanted to give it to you” he muttered embarrassed, handing her the small box.

Mel took it and opened it and let out a small gasp, a smile tugging at her lips. It was a heart shaped locket necklace and inside there was a photo of them, it had been taken a few months back and was one of the few pictures in which Stannis appeared smiling widely. She had told him many times it was her favorite.

“I love it, Stannis” she claimed, kissing his cheek soundly.

“You do?” He asked surprised.

“Definitely. And I love you.”

“I love you too, Mel” he replied shyly.

She closed the distance between them, “Merry Christmas” she whispered on his lips. “Merry Christmas” he replied just as softly and kissed her.

“Ew, stop that. Can I open the other presents now Stannis, I know mom keeps then in her closet” Renly interrupted them.

“…No”

“Aw come on, Stanny!”

“Don’t call me that!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts and happy holidays y'all!


End file.
